


Is This The Land of Gods?

by DJRainbowMagica



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJRainbowMagica/pseuds/DJRainbowMagica
Summary: A little exploration into the Caim is Red Eye theory.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a kind of a spur of the moment fic, but I loved writing so styleized like this.

Falling. 

 

He was breaking apart. S c a t t e r i n g.

 

Fallen off the back of an angel, he could feel death approaching, closing in. He couldn’t help but want to welcome it. 

 

His red angel was gone. Impaled on a tower in this  _ land of gods.  _ A land they had fought for but were repaid only with pain.

 

A pact determines that if one dies, then the other will follow. So why hasn’t he yet? 

 

He was still falling, waiting, surrounded by a snow made of the Queen Beast. 

 

It was all monochrome. The only color in sight, the only color he cared for, was red. The red of Angelus’ body, of her scales, of her blood, of her body that was b r e a k i n g  a p a r t.

 

_ Gods be damned. _

 

The snowfall slowed to a near standstill.

 

**Anger is not a new emotion for you, and yet, no anger burns brighter than that spawned from love. A love your soul was colored by.**

 

The Queen was gone, but the Watchers’ gaze was locked firm on his burning soul.

 

**Tell me. You hold dear a love that is now gone. A love that was killed in the land you will too die in.**

 

**Tell me. Do you intend to let another loved one go unavenged? Do you intend to let these “gods” go unpunished for her death?**

 

His voice was still gone, the mark still on his tongue, but his answer did not need to be said aloud.

 

**The Watchers dance.**

 

The snowfall resumed and his blue eyes closed for a final time. His mouth tasted of salt.

 

He continued to fall.

 

And F

         A

             L

                 L

 

His senses felt sharp and yet muddled. Air and Watcher remains rushed past. He could hear the wind whip around him, could hear the bells of a song that should have long been silenced.

 

He knew the ground grew ever closer, but his thoughts only drifted up. Drifted to the tower pointing to the sky, now covered in the rich color of love. Of anger. Of strength. Of passion. Of fire. Of hell. Of eyes. Of a dress signaling death. Of blood. Of the blood of his parents. Of the endless soldiers he killed. Of his sister.  

 

_ O f  h e r. _

 

The ground grew ever closer. The air rich with the stench of salt.

 

Blue eyes opened into a red like that of a beloved dragon’s scale. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1273 years after the fight against the Queen Beast, a lone Replicant accidentally resurrects something that wanted to stay dead.

A hand broke broke the surface. 

 

It reached towards the sky, straining for something gone to all but him. 

 

Pebbles. Rocks. Stone. Brick. Red stone. Red brick. Red. Red. R e d. RED. R E D.

 

An arm followed the hand, then a body. Hauling itself from the rubble of the former temple. Death had proved unsuccessful yet again in claiming him. How he couldn’t help but wish for it to finally succeed. 

 

There was little care left in his chlorified excuse for a soul for this world he’d been thrown into so long ago. They had taken something from him he had never planned to part with and they would suffer the consequences as long as he remained.

 

He could not remember the day, his memories faded in the passing time, but he did remember  **her.** How could he ever forget?

 

An angel who died for a land so undeserving of her that it deserved to be brought to its grave.

 

He remembered red so vibrant it was impossible to forget. He would sooner lay down his sword than forget that r e d. 

 

It was not the red of the endless blood he had seen. Not of the blood that turned into ground salt. Not of the red that only ever filled his vision. Not of the searing glow of his eyes, a signal of inevitable slaughter. 

 

Salt flaked off his skin with every movement.

 

His burning gaze set to the merciless sky, watching as the fool’s ash drifted down around him. 

 

Every speck, every fleck, every particle was weighed heavy with the prayers and thoughts of those undeserving fools.

 

It danced around him. Danced and danced. And danced.

 

A flash of a small girl in red resurfaced amongst his disintegrating memories. 

 

A girl who danced in mocking, dressed in robes that shimmered like blood. The blood of innocents, just like his own clothes. 

 

_ That red _ was one he quickly pushed away, instead continuing to stare up at sky. Instead choosing to remember his beloved  **red** .

 

These memories. These memories of a  **red** . Of a  **love** . Would never leave him. 

 

Amongst all his other dissolving memories of things long past. Amongst past cares, past battles, past bloodshed, past reds.

 

Amongst everything,  _ Angelus _ would never leave him.

 

**These memories** are ones he would carry inside forever. 

 

Long ago abandoned by the gods, and yet, he still found himself sending his own prayers to the sky. 

 

Prayers that one day.

 

One day.

 

He would see that  **red** again in person. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a oneshot, but i really liked writing like this and when i read that Red Eye got accidentally resurrected by a Replicant i was like >:oc

**Author's Note:**

> i had a lot of fun writing this, so if yall would be so kind as to tell me what you think i would appreciate it! <3<3
> 
> p.s. i've also been working a bit on a drakengard 3/nier automata crossover i got an idea for, but due to finals and a bunch of other stuff i'm not sure when all actually get to it again. still stay tuned cause who knows what will happen.


End file.
